Przeżyj i walcz
by Sanremo
Summary: [AR] Eren nie może pozwolić sobie na śmierć - jego upadek kosztowałby za dużo. Rivaille to ostatnia osoba na świecie, która potrafiłaby go nauczyć jak żyć - najwyżej może dać mu lekcje, jak umrzeć. Jednak, gdy jedyna nadzieja ludzkości upada, tylko najsilniejszy żołnierz zdoła ją podnieść.


A/N: akcja opowiadania bezpośrednio powiązana z 50 rozdziałem mangi Shingeki no Kyojin. Całość obfituje w spoilery - jeśli jesteś z nimi za pan brat, czytaj śmiało. Proponuje w jak najmniejszym stopniu posiłkować się anime. AR - Alternate Reality - ze względu na drobne zmiany w realiach serii.

Ostrzeżenia: skoro opowiadanie bazuje na serii Shingeki no Kyojin, śmierć postaci jest nieunikniona. Zastrzegam, że z czasem mogą się pojawić okrojone, drastyczne sceny, które nie wszystkim przypadną do gustu. Nie gwarantuje przeżycia głównych postaci.

Uwagi: to moje własne spojrzenie na relacje "jedynej nadziei ludzkości" z "najsilniejszym żołnierzem ludzkości". Niekoniecznie muszą być one zgodne ze wzorcem mangi - oznacza to jedynie tyle, że postaram się poszerzyć te wątki, które zostały pominięte w serii. Zachowanie zgodności kanonicznej charakterów obu panów jest moim priorytetem, ale drobne zmiany są nieuniknione przy każdej reprodukcji.

Bohaterowie:  
Eren Jeager  
Rivaille/Levi  
Erwin Smith  
W roli gratisów: Armin Alert i Mikasa Ackerman.

_Nie roszczę sobie praw do Shingeki no Kyojin. Ja tu tylko sprzątam._

* * *

**Rozdział 1**

**Na dnie**

_Ci, którzy znajdują się na dnie, już nie boją się upadku. _

– Julian Mikołajczak

* * *

Bolało. Bolało jak jasna cholera.

Znów zacisnął pięści i znów musiał stłumić syk. Czuł jak świeżo odtworzone paliczki kruszą się, widział jak mięśnie mielą miękkie kości. Zaraz powtórzy całą sekwencję jeszcze raz. I jeszcze, aż ból przytępi świadomość, aż nie będzie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.

Dla postronnych obserwatorów dłoń odrastała powoli, za wolno. Ale oni nie czuli jak struktura kośćca rozciąga się, szkielet tworzy niemal z niczego, a wiązadła otaczają bielące się stawy. To nie Mikasie mięśnie rozrywały skórę, to nie Arminowi nerwy promieniowały bólem na całe ramię. Eren nie mógł znieść zatroskanych spojrzeń przyjaciół, uciekał przed nimi, koncentrował wzrok na odrastających palcach. I znów zginał dłoń, zaciskał zęby i zamykał oczy.

Wszystko, byle nie patrzeć na pełne wozy. Ciała owinięte w płachty bolały bardziej, niż odniesione rany. Bolały jak _jasna cholera_.

– Eren, przestań. Robisz sobie krzywdę – w głos Mikasy wdarła się panika. Jednak jej oczy pozostały twarde, nieustępliwe. Jednym ruchem podciągnęła chłopaka do pionu, przyciskając jego ramiona do ściany. Natrafiła spojrzeniem na przerażającą pustkę, chłód i namacalne cierpienie.

– Gdybym zregenerował się szybciej, oni – wskazał głową na wóz przecinający ospale ulicę – maszerowaliby teraz u boku dowódcy. Wracaliby do swoich rodzin, cieszyliby się, że przeżyli. Przeze mnie są… są…

– To nie twoja wina! Znali ryzyko. – Determinacja dziewczyny walczyła z jego pustką. – Wiedzieli, co ich czeka. Oddali życie by cię bronić, tak jak zrobilibyśmy to ja i Armin.

Jeager upiornie milczał. Pusty, wyprany z emocji, myślami oddalony od rzeczywistości. Nieużyteczny.

Ackerman zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła palce na ramionach chłopaka, jakby chciała sprawić, by poczuł coś więcej niż otumaniające poczucie winy.

Eren wyciągnął rękę – paskudny, odrzucający kikut, który buchał ciepłem. Dziewczyna drgnęła, ale nie cofnęła się, stała w miejscu. Mimowolnie wbiła palce mocniej. Jaeger z dziwną satysfakcją odnotował niepewność w jej wzroku. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna jego niezawodna siostra nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Jak z nim postąpić, by nie upadł? Co powiedzieć, co zrobić, jakich słów użyć?

Chłopak nie miał dla niej odpowiedzi.

– Nie patrz. Dla własnego dobra – szepnął cicho, nie czekając na jej sprzeciw.

Zmusił naciągnięte więzadła do wysiłku, zginając namiastki utworzonych palców. Tym razem bolało bardziej niż sądził, niemal paliło żywcem. Może dlatego, że Mikasa nie odwróciła wzroku. Może dlatego, że Armin gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Może dlatego, że mięśnie roztrzaskały kości w drobny mak. Może dlatego, że zagryzł wargę by stłumić krzyk.

Bolało tak, że przez chwilę, nieuchwytną, krótką chwilę, nie widział wozów pełnych śmierci. Reiner i Bertholdt nie uciekli, Ymir nie zdradziła, ludzie nie zginęli. Znikł obraz ciemnych, dziwnie rozwodnionych oczu Mikasy. Nie było nic prócz krwi w ustach, tępego bólu pulsującego pod czaszką i drżącego ciała. Myśli uciekły spłoszone, umysł kwilił z bólu, a wzrok rozmazywał się na granicach świadomości.

Bolało dokładnie tak jak chciał.

Armin w milczeniu naciągnął kaptur. Dyskretnie chwycił Mikasę za tył koszuli, starając się za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć na Erena. Dziewczyna cofnęła się niechętnie, ale jej oczy, wpatrzone w ciemnowłosego chłopaka, chciały zostać.

– Żyje. To na razie musi nam wystarczyć – szepnął blondyn, ostrożnie odciągając dziewczynę od Jeagera. – Dajmy mu chwilę odpocząć. My też powinniśmy o siebie zadbać.

Dopiero gdy zniknęli za rogiem, Eren pozwolił by ugięły się pod nim kolana.

Upadek nie był tak trudny jak podejrzewał.

/

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by oszacować straty. Koła wozów trzeszczały upiornie od ciężaru zwłok, samotne konie smętnie spuszczały łby. Ludzie maszerowali ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, krew odciskała nieprzyjemne piętno na Skrzydłach Wolności. Zginęło wielu, jeszcze więcej powróciło rannych. Tytani przerobili szeregi żandarmerii na przenośne confetti, stacjonarkę roznieśli w pył, a oddziały zwiadowców uszczuplili o połowę. Rivaille patrzył na zwycięski przemarsz obojętnie, zatrzymując wzrok na kapitanie. Erwina też okroili. Drań nawet bez ręki wyglądał jak bohater ludzkości.

Kapral zawrócił, znikając w tłumie medyków. Na jeden rozkaz Smitha zleciały się wszystkie szpitalne sępy, które chociaż raz widziały na oczy strzykawkę. Rivaille wolał poczekać z boku, z mrowiącym kolanem i poczuciem bezużyteczności.

– Najpierw moi ludzie – zastrzegł kapitan i to wystarczyło, by połowa skrzydła szpitalnego skoncentrowała się na zwykłych żołnierzach. Nikt nie podjedzie do dowódcy bez wyraźnego przyzwolenia. Nawet jeśli Smith miałby się wykrwawić.

Rivaille zacisnął zęby i, powłócząc nogą, stanął przy Erwinie. Czuł na sobie surowy wzrok mężczyzny, ale uszczypliwy komentarz zachował dla siebie. To nie czas i miejsce na zgryźliwości.

– Ilu straciliśmy?

– Wygraliśmy. Nic innego nie powinno zaprzątać twoich myśli.

Kolano zesztywniało z bólu. Za długo stał. Milczał stosowną chwilę, zbierał słowa, przesiewał informacje. Bezsensowna śmierć nie była triumfem.

– To żałosne. Straciłeś rękę, oddział i dwóch zdrajców ludzkości. Gdzie to gówniane zwycięstwo?

Erwin złowił rozogniony wzrok kaprala. Przez kilka minut mierzyli się wzrokiem, złość walczyła z kapitańską stanowczością. Ciemne oczy ciskały gromy, domagały się brutalnej prawdy – ich jasny odpowiednik raził poczuciem obowiązku, autorytetem i władczością. Rivaille czuł jak stopniowo przegrywa.

Smith był uparty, zdeterminowany i przekonany o słuszności swojej misji. Nie oczekiwał litości, ale zrozumienia, którego kapral nie potrafił mu ofiarować. Oddał temu człowiekowi swoje zdolności, przekazał ostrze i własne życie. W zamian domagał się prawdy – obojętnie jak bardzo byłaby bolesna i ile koszmarów przygnałaby w nocy.

– Odbiliśmy Erena. To oznacza wygraną, kapralu.

Rivaille splótł ramiona na klatce piersiowej, sondując wzrokiem zwiadowców. Nadzieja ludzkości żyje, ale albo padła ofiarą lekarskiej troski, albo wypłakuje się swoim ukochanym przyjaciołom, bo nigdzie jak okiem sięgnąć jej nie widać.

– To nadal jest żałosne. Ilu straciliśmy?

Tym razem to Erwin skapitulował. Ciężkie westchnienie nie było w jego stylu, zdziwiło kaprala. Kątem oka zerknął na kapitana. Twarz mężczyzny poszarzała, rysy stężały. To oznaczało, że stracili _za dużo _ludzi.

Kolano znów o sobie przypomniało, ból unieruchomił łydkę. Rivaille wiedział, że najwyższy czas na odpoczynek, ale jeszcze nie bolało wystarczająco, by zwalić go z nóg.

– Dowódcy poszczególnych oddziałów oszacują straty w ciągu najbliższych godzin. Spodziewam się największych ubytków w dywizjach żandarmerii.

– Żandarmi zawsze padają jak muchy. – Levi nawet nie drgnął pod karcącym spojrzeniem kapitana.

– Trudno osądzić, jak bardzo pomogli.

– Bo nie pomogli.

– Rivaille. – Kapral obojętnie spoglądał przed siebie. – Żołnierze stacjonarni kupili nam odwrót, ale manewr rozpraszający pochłonął więcej zwiadowców niż przypuszczałem. Ich śmierć nie poszła na marne.

Kolano promieniowało bólem, ale Rivaille zacisnął zęby i wyprostował nogę. To wciąż był ból, który mógł znieść.

Kilka kroków dalej zwiadowcy ostrożnie przykrywali płachtą kolejne ciało. Mała grupka żołnierzy salutowała zmarłym kolegom. Wszyscy spoglądali profilaktycznie na dowódcę, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na kapralu. Może gdyby z nimi był…

– Mike nie żyje.

– Wiem. Wybili cały jego oddział. – Głos kapitana był równie matowy, co jego oczy. Rozumiał śmierć, szczególnie gdy dotykała jego bliskich.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co z Hange.

– Jeszcze nie zaczęła monologować o tytanach. Na szczęście Moblit przy niej czuwa. – Była w tym pewna reprymenda, coś, co Rivaille spróbował zignorować. Nie czuł się w obowiązku doglądać Zoe. Nie miał odwagi na nią spojrzeć. Nie, gdy leżała nieprzytomnie, bez życia, chorobliwie blada i wycieńczona. Nie mógł patrzeć na nią w tym stanie. Szczególnie gdy jej życie wisiało na włosku. – Medyk zasugerował, że może…

– Nie. Tego nie chce usłyszeć – Levi uciął temat, zaciskając pięści.

Na gówniany mur, prawie nie mógł stać. Jednak wciąż bolało za mało, by upaść. Wciąż brakowało ostatecznego ciosu, który wbiłby go w ziemię. Musiał stać, choćby dla tych wszystkich zwiadowców, którzy ukradkiem przemykali obok. Był dla nich symbolem walki, żołnierzem, który mógłby zastąpić setkę im podobnych. Okazywanie słabości w takiej sytuacji byłoby klęską.

Upadłby tak nisko, że ludzkość nie mogłaby się podnieść.

– Lepiej wezwij medyka – rzucił zimno, odruchowo poprawiając poły płaszcza.

– Twoja kontuzja dała o sobie znać? – Trudno było powiedzieć czy Erwinem kierowała troska, czy obowiązek podtrzymania konwersacji.

– Nie. To ty się wykrwawiasz, idioto.

– Ale to nie mnie teraz potrzebują.

/

Nie orientował się, który to już wóz odprowadzał wzrokiem. Wydawało się mu, że ciał wciąż przybywało, że gdzieś tam trwała walka. Zwiadowcy musieli toczyć ostateczną bitwę – stąd tyle ofiar. Tak przynajmniej powtarzał Eren. Wyjaśnieniem na niekończącą się listę rannych i zabitych była tylko i jedynie wojna.

Opadł z sił wcześniej niż podejrzewał. Jego dłonie wciąż pulsowały bólem, a nabrzmiałe palce nie pozwalały się zgiąć. Powoli ogarniał go chłód, odgłosy wokół cichły, a ponury tętent koni oddalał się krętymi ulicami. Tylko we wspomnieniach zwiadowcy szarżą rzucali się na tytanów, a okrzyk bojowy mieszał się z jękami bólu.

– Na co to wszystko?

Nie mógł już nawet uderzyć pięścią w podłoże.

– Dlaczego, Reiner? Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego, Bertholdt?

Uniósł dłoń, wpatrując się w zdeformowaną skórę. Ludzie poświęcali dla niego swoją przyszłość, rodzinę, marzenia – a on nie mógł się im odwdzięczyć. Każda próba ratunku kończyła się klęską. Podejmował niewłaściwie decyzje. Popełniał błędy, za które płacili inni. Przynosił ze sobą śmierć, ból i niekończące się cierpienie.

Nie mógł nikogo ocalić.

Ale wciąż walczył. Dla niej, dla mamy, dla przyjaciół, dla zwiadowców, dla ludzkości. Przede wszystkim dla mamy. Musiał być silny, silniejszy, lepszy, szybszy. Wciąż czegoś mu brakowało, wciąż przegrywał, wciąż ponosił porażki. I wszyscy wokół ginęli, bo dawał im nadzieję. Głupią, nawiną, niedoświadczoną nadzieję. Miał być znakiem, przewodnikiem, spoiwem dla ludzkości. Jej wyzwoleniem.

A był tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, który nie wiedział jak żyć.

– Symbol – wymamrotał wściekle, patrząc z nienawiścią na własną dłoń. Odtwarzała się za każdym razem, obojętnie jak mocno uderzył. – Pieprzyć symbol, który nie umie stanąć do walki. Pieprzyć tytanów – wyrzucał z siebie słowa, ale czuł, że zaczyna w nich czegoś brakować. Nie było już dawnej pasji, pewności, determinacji. Coś zgubił.

Pierwszy raz pokonały go wątpliwości i śmierć innych zwiadowców.

– Pieprzcie się, słyszycie? – Przez chwilę nie potrafił z całą pewnością powiedzieć, do kogo kieruje swoje zarzuty. Wbił zaciśniętą pięść w ziemię. – Reiner?! Bertholdt?! Słyszycie mnie?!

Spróbował się podnieść. Drżące nogi zawiodły, ręce znów trawił ogień. Wściekłość pojedynkowała się z bezsilnością, ciało wrzało, wzrok mącił otumaniony umysł. Upadał za każdym razem, obojętnie ile razy unosił głowę i dźwigał ramiona – uderzał kolanami o ziemię.

Gdy ręce nie wykonywały już poleceń, a ciało powoli poddawało się zmęczeniu, Eren zrozumiał, że choćby i krzyczał ile sił w płucach, żaden zdrajca go nie usłyszy.

/

Podpułkownik Hange była najbardziej upierdliwą istotą, jaka chodziła po tej ziemi. Niespodziewany atak Kolosalnego Tytana zwalił ją z nóg na jeden, pieprzony dzień. Moblit musiał zaprezentować szczyt swojej siły perswazji, by utrzymać panią podpułkownik w pozycji ułatwiającej szybką rekonwalescencję. Nikt nie wiedział jakich argumentów użył niepozorny blondyn, ale osiągnął upragniony efekt. Zoe posłusznie leżała, uparcie odmawiała odwiedzin zwykłych, szarych ludzi i od trzech godzin domagała się zebrania sztabu generalnego zwiadowców.

Rivaille omijał jej zaimprowizowany, szpitalny pokój szerokim łukiem. U kapitana również nie bywał. Erwin zakopał się w raportach, zwołał wyżej postawionych dowódców i zabarykadował się na podrzędnym posterunku. Gdy Smith niespodziewanie przechylił się na własnym krześle, Rivaille był obok, żeby go pochwycić i eskortować do pokoju. Od tamtej pory Erwin nie odzyskał przytomności.

Kapral pozostał wśród żołnierzy. Zaciskając zęby i pieprząc ból kolana, maszerował wzdłuż obskurnego korytarza, zaadoptowanego przed medyków na prowizoryczny szpital. Krok za krokiem, wolno, żeby zminimalizować powłóczenie nogą. Przytomniejsi wpatrywali się w niego jak w obraz, szukali w nim siły, nadziei. Obrony przed upadkiem.

Nie był pewny czy spełniał swoje zadanie.

– Heichō.

Głos był słaby, chrapliwy, ale niebezpiecznie przejmujący. Na chwilę zgiął jego kolano, zaostrzył ból. Rivaille rzucił okiem na posłanie, na którym żołnierz wyciągał ku niemu dłoń. Wiedział, na pewno wiedział, że niedługo zasili statystyki straconych. Ci ludzie widzieli śmierć zbyt wiele razy, by nie rozpoznać jej przy swoim boku.

– Co? Wezwać lekarza? – Nienawidził tego. Nie cierpiał. Nie umiał zapewniać innych o ich użyteczności, nie wiedział jak bezpiecznie przeprowadzać ludzi na drugą stronę. Wolał milczeć.

– Heichō.

Levi powoli zbliżył się do podwładnego. Pochylił się nad nim, chociaż kolano zaprotestowało ostro, a na jego twarzy na ułamek sekundy odmalował się ból.

– Nie jestem lekarzem, ale mogę go wezwać.

Żołnierz pokręcił głową. Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, salutując, ostatni raz oddając swoje serce dla ludzkości. Ból zgiął kaprala w pół, skopał, zmiażdżył, przygwoździł do tego pieprzonego posłania. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli ten człowiek umrze tu przy nim, on sam upadnie i nie wstanie.

– Ja muszę tylko wiedzieć. Muszę wiedzieć, heichō… – mówił z trudem, jego pięść przyciśnięta do piersi dygotała. Rivaille bez chwili wahania przykrył ją własną dłonią. Czuł dziwne ciepło, jakby między palcami żołnierza tkwił mały płomień. Wątły, przygasający, niepewny.

– Heichō… Nasza nadzieja… Czy on…

Patrzyła na niego dusza wycieńczonego człowieka. Śmierć już prawie zabrała bezimiennego żołnierza, tuliła czule do piersi, koiła ból, kradła oddech. Tylko nadzieja ludzkości nie pozwalała mu odejść. Nadzieja dla innych, którzy wyrwą się z lodowatych objęć i będą walczyć dalej.

– Eren przeżył.

Kapral jeszcze długo siedział przy posłaniu, wpatrując się w puste, martwe oczy. Ciepło przeciekło przez jego palce.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy wstał, powtarzając każdemu, kto tylko mógł słuchać, dwa nieszczęsne słowa. Niosły nadzieję lepiej niż on.

* * *

Jak na pierwszy rozdział, wynik całkiem niezły. Dziękuję każdemu, kto przeczytał. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie się bał, by wyrazić swoje własne zdanie w krótkim komentarzu. ^^


End file.
